Podwójny Pojedynek
Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów odcinek 10 - Podwójny Pojedynek Początek Chris: '''Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce: Turnieju Faworytów - zawodnicy otrzymali godną nagrodę za swoje wyczyny, w postaci nadprogramowych batów, cięgów i tratowań. Były twarde lądowania, ''(kamera pokazuje Louisa uderzającego w Heather i Courtney), ''jazdy z prędkością światła ''(kamera pokazuje Heather w Rollercoasterze) ''i wiele innych. Zawodnicy piorunem wpadali w kolejne pułapki. ''(kamera teraz pokazała Louisa, którego kopnął prąd) ''Czy ten odcinek będzie równie... bolesny? A może dla odmiany, wyzwanie oszczędzi nędzne życia zawodników? Kto wie, zobaczycie to w tym odcinku Totalnej... Porażki... Turnieju Faworrrrytów! Opening I wanna be famous – Ja chciałbym być sławny Jedna kamera wyskakuje z dziupli, druga z kreciej nory, trzecia zza tekturowej atrapy kamery. Widok leci przez całą wyspę. Wpada do wody, gdzie pływa Matsu. Widok przechodzi do lasu. Heather strąca Blaineley z drzewa. Ona spada na Louisa. Stojący obok Oscar zaczyna się z nich śmiać, ale do ust wpada mu mucha i się krztusi. Na plaży Agnes i Lian leżą i się opalają. Podbiega Bartholomew i sypie im piaskiem w oczy. Agnes rzuca się na niego ze złością i zakopuje jego głowę w piasku. W pobliżu na leżaku, pod parasolem siedzi Alex. Ma ciemne okulary, popija drinka i uśmiecha się do kamery. Damien stoi nad brzegiem morza. Lex zakrada się od tyłu i popycha go do wody. W okolicach domków zawodników Courtney goni Duncana z pięścią. Próbuje na niego skoczyć, ale Duncan w ostatniej chwili robi unik i Courtney ląduje na Blake’u. Kamera przechodzi do Chrisa, który widział to wszystko i teraz się śmieje. Chris ciągnie za sznurek zwisający z góry. Zostaje zasłonięty przez logo Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów. Domek zwycięzcy Damien siedzi na swoim łóżku. '''Damien: Ale tu nudno... Damien(zwierzenie): '''Od rozłączenia nagrody są kiepskie. Co to za nagroda siedzieć samemu w chacie, gdy reszta jest gdzie indziej? Mogli chociaż dać tu jakąś laskę... Yhhh! Nic nie słyszeliście, dobra? Matsu odpadł, zostałem sam przeciwko trzem czarnym charakterom. Gorzej być nie mogło po prostu... Kamera przeskakuje za okno, gdzie stał Louis i podsłuchiwał. '''Louis(cicho, sam do siebie): Jeszcze na nudę narzeka, myślałby kto. Jak mu nudno, to niech wraca do domu. Damien: Pójdę się przejść... Damien(zwierzenie): Louis był gdzieś za oknem, prawda? Louis(głos): Wcale nie! Louis(zwierzenie): '''Pozbyć się Damiena to jakby muchę pacnąć. Lepiej zostawię go na później, do finału. Wtedy wygram bez problemu. Do Louisa podchodzi Courtney. '''Courtney: A ty co robisz? Louis: '''Nie twój interes. Courtney przewróciła oczami. '''Courtney: Wcale mnie to nie obchodzi, ale ostrzegam cię - jeśli knujesz przeciwko mnie, to ty dziś wylecisz, zobaczysz. Poszła. Louis(nieco ciszej): Ach tak? Courtney(głos): Tak! Louis spojrzał ponuro w jej stronę. Louis(zwierzenie): Więc znamy już skład finałowej trójki... Courtney(zwierzenie): Nie ufałam nigdy temu Louisowi, ale dopiero teraz widzę jaki to potężny przeciwnik. W kilku ostatnich odcinkach jeszcze bardziej udowodniłam i sobie i widzom, jakie mam umiejętności. Myślę więc że pozbycie się Louisa będzie prostsze niż oczarowanie Justina wtedy na Planie. Jaka ja jestem cwana! Chris(głośniki): Finałowa czwórko! Natychmiast do mnie! Nadszedł czas na wasze kolejne wyzwanie! Wyzwanie Las Zawodnicy idą przez las, dotarli do jakiegoś bunkra. Chris(głośnik): Wejdźcie do tego bunkra, wtedy powiem wam co dalej. Heather: '''Pewnie kolejna pułapka. Nudne... '''Louis: '''Chcesz wygrać czy wolisz stać tu i ziewać? Bo ja wolę wygrać. Panie przodem... (pokazuje na Damiena) '''Damien: Ha ha, ha ha. Wiesz, tak się uśmiałem że o mało co nie zszedłem. Louis: Na jeszcze niższe IQ? Kamera - wejście do bunkra, Louis przelatuje przez nie z krzykiem. Damien: '''Tak się wyrzuca śmieci. Nie próbujcie tego w domu, dzieci. '''Heather: Wierszokleta od siedmiu boleści. Courtney: Dobra, chodźmy tam lepiej zanim Louis dostanie nagrodę zamiast mnie. Heather: No chyba, zamiast mnie! Damien(zwierzenie): A te w kółko o jednym... (facepalm) Courtney, Damien i Heather weszli do środka. Damien: Ciemno tu. Louis: '''Wiesz, zauważyłem to od razu jak mnie tu WRZUCIŁEŚ. -_- '''Chris(głośnik): Świetnie, jesteście wszyscy. Przygotujcie się. Heather: '''Niby na co? Otworzyła się zapadnia, wszyscy spadli. '''Wszyscy: AAAAAAAAA! Strefa Testowa Wszyscy spadli na ziemię, gdzieś w piwnicach pod posiadłością Chrisa. Nagle włączył się wielki monitor, który wyświetlił Chrisa. Prowadzący Totalnej Porażki jak zwykle uśmiechał się do zawodników, widząc jak cierpią. Chris: '''Witam was w mojej wspaniałej Strefie Testowej! Znajdujecie się teraz pod moją wspaniałą rezydencją. Uważajcie żeby niczego nie zniszczyć. '''Courtney: Niczego nie zniszczyć? Tutaj chyba raczej wszystko chce zniszczyć nas! Damien: Strefa Testowa? Co tutaj testujecie? Chris: Waszą odporność na obrażenia wszelkiej maści. Stąd biorą się wszystkie potworne pułapki, na które natknęliście się w tym sezonie. Dzisiaj musicie przebyć całą Strefę Testową, znowu narażając swoje życie i zdrowie w podobny sposób jak w ostatnich odcinkach. Ale, zanim zaczniemy... Otworzyły się jakieś drzwi, wyszedł z nich Chef z dziwnie wyglądającą strzelbą. Wszyscy odezwali się jednocześnie. Heather: Co jest? ... Courtney: Postrzelić nas chcesz? ... Damien: '''Jesteśmy za młodzi! ... '''Louis: Tylko spróbuj! Chef śmieje się złowieszczo i strzela. Chris wciska pauzę, kamera przeskakuje do niego. Chris: Wiem co myślicie, ale nie planuję zabójstwa. Jeszcze. To jest coś trochę... innego. Kamera wraca do zawodników. Chef strzela w nich.... kajdankami. Jedna para zaciska się na rękach Courtney i Damiena, druga na rękach Heather i Louisa. Chris: '''Będziecie działać w parach. Zwycięska para otrzyma, oprócz domku zwycięzców, dodatkową nagrodę! Poznacie ją pod koniec wyzwania. '''Damien: '''Ale co jest tym wyzwaniem? To jest puste pomieszczenie, nic tu nie ma. '''Chris: '''Ups, sory, zapomniałem. Nagle z góry spadł labirynt. '''Chris: Nie chcecie chyba żeby to było za łatwe, prawda? Damien: '''I po co ja tyle gadam... '''Chris: Do labiryntu prowadzą dwa wejścia, wybierzcie które chcecie i pędźcie. Heather i Louis Louis: Biegnę przodem! Heather: '''Nie ma mowy! '''Louis: '''Jest mowa! '''Heather: Czyja? Louis: '''Moja! Dobiegli do rozwidlenia dróg. '''Louis: I co, którędy teraz? Heather rozejrzała się. Heather: W lewo! Louis: Czemu akurat w lewo? Heather: Kobieca intuicja, coś czego nigdy nie będziesz miał. Louis: Nie wiedziałem że krowy mają intuicję. No to prowadź... Pobiegli więc w lewo, z przodu Heather, za nią Louis. Nagle droga skręciła w prawo, po jakimś czasie znowu w prawo, i po chwili znowu w prawo. W ten sposób wyszli na drogę, na której byli już wcześniej. Heather: Musimy być już blisko! Louis: (facepalm) ... Louis(zwierzenie): Się potwierdziło. Krowy nie mają intuicji. Damien i Courtney Courtney: Prowadzę! Damien: Jak chcesz... Courtney: Co? Courtney(zwierzenie): Od kiedy ktoś kto ma mi pomóc wygrać wyzwanie, dobrowolnie się zgadza bym nim rządziła? Damien: To co powiedziałem... prowadź. Courtney: Co... nie! (Zatrzymała się) Nie rozkazuj mi! Natychmiast biegnij przodem! Damien: (wzruszył ramionami) No dobra. I pobiegł przodem. Courtney: Stój! Kto ci pozwolił biec przodem? Damien(zwierzenie): A tej co nagle odwaliło? ... Damien zatrzymał się i puścił Courtney przodem. Courtney: No. Courtney poszła do przodu, nagle podłoga się pod nią zawaliła. Courtney: Łaaaaaa! Courtney i Damien spadli. Heather i Louis Heather: A teraz w prawo! Louis: Znowu? Heather: Chyba ci nie muszę tłumaczyć. Louis: '''Już szliśmy tą drogą!!! '''Heather: Słuchaj! Wiem że to ty zawsze sabotujesz wszystko i wszystkich, ale jeśli teraz mi przeszkodzisz, to policzę się z tobą! Louis: Zrobiliśmy wielkie koło! Ty na serio tego nie zauważyłaś?! Jesteś taka głupia czy tylko udajesz? Ja spadam. Heather: A idź w cholerę! Poszli w różne strony, łańcuch ich zatrzymał i oboje upadli. Heather & Louis: To wszystko twoja wina! Nagle ze ściany coś wyrosło i ich połknęło. Damien i Courtney Damien wisi nad przepaścią, trzyma się obiema rękami. Łańcuch pękł i Courtney spadła, ale złapała się za jego nogę. Courtney: No dalej! Rób coś! .... Ratuj! Damien jest czerwony na twarzy, leją mu się grube krople potu. Damien: To mmoże trochę ssschudnij! Spróbował wciągnąć się na górę. Wyciągnął ostrożnie jedną rękę, ale zaraz znowu ją opuścił. Przypadkiem coś nacisnął. Nagle z góry opuścił się dźwig z dwoma hakami, Damien złapał jeden jedną ręką, drugi hak opuścił się niżej i Courtney go złapała. Zostali wciągnięci na dużą wysokość. Courtney: '''O mały włos... '''Damien: Taaa... Puścił hak i spadł. Wylądował na nogach. Courtney: Ej, a ja? Damien westchnął. Courtney spadła na niego, ale ją złapał. Courtney: yyy... dzięki? Damien(zwierzenie): '''Nie, nie, nie, nie. Nic się właśnie nie zaczyna. Przestańcie tak na mnie patrzeć. Damien postawił Courtney na podłodze. '''Damien: Przynajmniej to spadło... (patrzy na pozostałość kajdanek) Courtney: Ale i tak się musimy trzymać razem. Damien: Ej, ale nie za blisko. Courtney: O czym ty? ... Damien: '''Nieważne. Heather i Louis Heather i Louis są we wnętrzu paszczy potwora ze ściany. Próbują się wydostać, bijąc i tłukąc od wewnątrz. Nagle coś zabulgotało, paszcza się poruszyła. '''Louis: '''Tak, te dzieci mocno kopią! '''Heather: Co? Sprawdziło się. Potwór wypluł Heather i Louisa na przeciwległą ścianę, po chwili odkleili się od ściany i spadli na podłogę. Louis: Ał! Oby na tej ścianie nie było jego żony czy coś w tym stylu. Wstał. Heather: Musisz być takim idiotą? Louis spojrzał na Heather, następnie na potwora ze ściany, który ich wypluł. Podbiegł do niego, ciągnąc Heather po ziemi. Wziął do wolnej ręki łańcuch, zakręcił w powietrzu i wrzucił (wraz z Heather) do paszczy potwora. Potwór przegryzł łańcuch. Louis pobiegł przed siebie. Heather(stłumiony głos): Louis ty ************! Niech ja cię tylko dorwę!!! Louis(zwierzenie): Nie dorwie, oj nie dorwie. Za jednym zamachem rozwiązałem dwa swoje problemy. Potwór: BŁEEEE! (wypluł Heather) Heather: Fuuuj... Potwór: WRRAAA! * Przestańcie mi się ładować w paszczę! Jesteście ohydni, niedobrze mi przez was! * Potwór zwymiotował na Heather krwią, kośćmi i lepkim cementem. Heather: AAAH! Wstrętny mały... Wstała i pobiegła za Louisem. Louis usłyszał głos Heather, odwrócił się. To co zobaczył, przeraziło go. (Heather z przyklejonymi do ciała kośćmi w cemencie, w niektórych miejscach poplamionych krwią) Louis: Ratunku! Demon! Odcinek zostaje przerwany. Na ekranie pojawia się suwak. (jak od bluzki) Zostaje rozpięty od wewnątrz. Pojawia się w nim Chris. Chris: Ej, bez pogwałcania praw autorskich! Nie nawiązywać tu do nikogo spoza sezonu! Obok Chrisa pojawia się Louis. Louis: Ok... Chris: Co? Skąd ty się tu wziąłeś? Louis wzruszył ramionami. Chris: Dobra, wznawiamy. Znikają. Znika też suwak. Odcinek zostaje wznowiony. Louis: Na czym to ja? Aha. Ratunku!!!!!!! Heather: TYYYY! Wszyscy Drogi Courtney i Damiena, oraz Heather i Louisa nagle się łączą. Louis ucieka w popłochu, nagle wpada na Courtney i wbija ją w ścianę. Damien patrzy z wielkim zdziwieniem. Heather(z oddali): ROOAR! Louis: Sory, ale muszę spadać. Uciekł, po drodze otworzyła się zapadnia, on w nią wskoczył. (celowo) Nagle Damien zobaczył Heather, która wyglądała... tak jak wyglądała. Damien: What the fuck?! Heather: Gdzie jest Louis?! Damien pokazał palcem, Heather tam pobiegła. Damien: Ufff... Damien(zwierzenie): Gosh, co to było? ... Damien: A tak, jeszcze ona... (westchnął) Podszedł do dziury w ścianie, gdzie była Courtney, i wyciągnął ją. Courtney: Dzięki... znowu. Damien(zwierzenie): '''Co? O nie, muszę uważać... '''Courtney(zwierzenie): Sprawdźmy czy to prawda... (mrugnęła) Courtney: Nie dam rady iść... Damien westchnął. Po raz kolejny. ._. Wziął ją na plecy i poszedł. Courtney: >;D Damien: Ale zagłosujesz dzisiaj tak jak ja. Żadnego pozbywania się mnie. Courtney: :O dobra... Courtney(zwierzenie): '''Nie w tym odcinku... Kamera - przeskok do Louisa, który ukrywa się pod zapadnią. Heather klęczy i uderza z całej siły pięściami w zapadnię. '''Heather: Wiem że tam jesteś, otwieraj! Louis(zwierzenie): To się nie może tak skończyć, muszę coś wymyśleć. Tylko, cholera, co? Damien z Courtney na plecach, przechodzi obok Heather. Damien: Weź się ogarnij. -_- Heather nagle przestała. Heather(zwierzenie): Ech, co ja odwalam? Zostawię go tam i pobiegnę sama na metę. Heather zaczyna biec i wyprzedza Damiena i Courtney. Biegnie, na ścianie napisany jest napis: WYJŚCIE >>> Heather: '''Tak! Wygram to! Louis powoli wychodzi z kryjówki. '''Louis: Bezpiecznie? Damien wciąż był w pobliżu. Damien: Ta, Heather jest już daleko stąd. Ale zaraz wygra. Louis: E tam, to jest wyzwanie w parach, beze mnie nie wygra. Pomożesz mi stąd wyjść? Damien: Nie mam jak, nie widzisz? Louis: Dlaczego ją niesiesz? Damien: Żebyś się pytał. Louis: Weź lepiej pomóż mi stąd wyjść, widać po niej że udaje! Zaraz się przekonasz... a wtedy będziesz mi winny przysługę. Courtney: Przyspiesz wreszcie, nie chcę przegrać przez ciebie! Damien: Co?! Damien zrzucił Courtney z pleców. Courtney: Au! Louis wydostał się z kryjówki. Damien: Od razu lepiej! Lecę po wygraną! Courtney: O nie, nie pozwolę na to! (pobiegła za nim) Louis: Ani ja! (też pobiegł) Wyjście Heather przebiegła przez wyjście z labiryntu. Heather: Taaak! Wygrałam! Chris: AAA! Krwawa meduza! Heather: Co? Chris, to ja! To cement, nie mogę tego zdjąć! (Spojrzała w lustro) Lol, rzeczywiście wyglądam jak meduza przez te wszystkie kości. Dzięki Louis. >:( Chris: Heather? To ty? Trudno. Tak czy siak bez Louisa = bez zwycięstwa. Heather: Co? Aaarrgh! Chris: To idź i zmień go w kamień, a mnie zostaw w spokoju. Heather: Pójdę... Nagle wpada na nią Damien, za nim Courtney, i na końcu Louis. Heather: Złaźcie ze mnieee! Chris: '''Wygrywa drużyna Damiena i Courtney! '''Damien: '''Yay nie odpadnę... '''Chris: A kto powiedział że nie odpadniesz? Nagrodą dla zwycięzców jest TYLKO nocowanie w normalnej chacie. Nie ma już żadnego immunitetu. Courtney: Chwila, mówiłeś że będzie jakaś dodatkowa nagroda! Chris: Mówiłem? RETROSPEKCJA Chef strzela w zawodników kajdankami. Jedna para zaciska się na rękach Courtney i Damiena, druga na rękach Heather i Louisa. Chris: '''Będziecie działać w parach. Zwycięska para otrzyma, oprócz domku zwycięzców, dodatkową nagrodę! Poznacie ją pod koniec wyzwania. KONIEC RETROSPEKCJI '''Chris: No tak, a więc waszą nagrodą będzie... dzisiejszy trzygodzinny pobyt w "Ahmed Centrum Medyczne - Przyjdź tu od razu, a doznasz urazu!" Czekam na was wieczorem, na ceremonii eliminacji!thumb|Ahmed Centrum Medyczne. xD Po wyzwaniu Damien idzie z Courtney w stronę helikoptera, który ma ich zawieźć w "miejsce nagrody" , gdy dogania go Louis i zatrzymuje. Louis: '''Pamiętasz? Wisisz mi przysługę. Pomożesz mi się kogoś pozbyć. '''Damien: No... dobra. Ale nie mnie. Louis: To po co bym ci to mówił? Damien: ... W sumie racja. Damien biegnie za Courtney. Damien: Czekaj! Courtney: Co? Damien: Wciąż jesteś mi coś winna za to że cię wtedy niosłem na plecach. Courtney westchnęła i przewróciła oczami. Ceremonia eliminacji Chris patrzy na Courtney i Damiena, którzy są już po "kuracji w centrum". Chris: Ludzie, wyglądacie okropnie. Damien: '''Zaczynaj wreszcie... '''Chris: Dobrze. Wyniki głosowań to kolejno: 0-0-3-1. Bezpieczni są Damien i Courtney. Ostatnia osoba która NIE odpada to.... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Louis! Heather, nadszedł twój czas. Heather: CO?! (pada na kolana i wrzeszczy) NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Kamera się oddala, drzewa się trzęsą, ptaki odlatują. Kusza Wstydu Chris: '''Ostatnie słowa? '''Heather: '''Louis mi kiedyś za to zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapłaaaciiii! Została wystrzelona. '''Chris: Została finałowa trójka. Kto odpadnie przed ostatnią wielką bitwą w tym sezonie? Kto zatryumfuje? Czy Louis na serio kiedyś za to zapłaci? Nie wiem za co... Czytajcie zatem Totalną ... Porażkę ... Turniej Faworrrrrrytów! KONIEC Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125